onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Usopp's Arsenal/Ginga Pachinko
The slingshot Ginga Pachinko is Usopp's first signature weapon. Usage Despite it being considered a child's toy, the slingshot in Usopp's hands can prove just as deadly as common firearms. As a matter of fact, it is the deceptive nature of the slingshot that often gives Usopp an advantage over opponents who do not think otherwise of him. In other words, the slingshot is the perfect weapon for a liar such as Usopp. Combined together with Usopp's sniper skills, it is a handy weapon. Since he was young, Usopp has developed a number of techniques involving his slingshot, mostly by firing different kinds of ammo. Not all of them are dangerous, but the majority of them are useful some way or another, even fatal if aimed properly. The majority of the ammo he shoots are named . Sometimes, he adds the word as he shouts the ammo's name and fires it to apparently make the attack sound more dangerous. He would also use the shouted out names as bluffs, saying one thing, but shooting something different. As Sogeking, Usopp's slingshot attacks are in English in order to disguise them. However, due to his new persona and Kabuto weapon, Usopp no longer uses this regular slingshot, but does occasionally use the same ammunition. Attacks The ammo and techniques Usopp can use with his slingshot are as follows: * : Usopp fires a small lead ball bearing or pachinko ball from his slingshot. As Sogeking, this attack is called . In the English versions, this is simply called Lead Star. This was first seen being used as a named attack against the Black Cat Pirates as they were climbing up the slope to his village. * : Usopp fires a highly explosive pellet filled with gunpowder. As Sogeking, this is called |Sogekingu Ganpaudā Sutā}}. In the English versions, this is called Exploding Star and sometimes Gunpowder Star. This was first seen being used to defeat Jango. According to Mr.5, the gunpowder Usopp uses for this does not taste very good, which basically translates that Usopp uses low quality gunpowder for the attack. During the Skypiea arc, Usopp displayed some variations of this technique in an attempt to bring down the giant beanstalk, Giant Jack. These variations however are basically the same technique. The only relative differences between them and the original technique however are their names and how Usopp delivers them. :* : Usopp fires three Kayaku Boshis at once. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, it is simply called Triple Exploding Star. This was first used in the battle against Luffy. :* : Basically the same as Kayaku Boshi but only with a different name and Usopp jumping around dramatically while firing the shot. Usopp first displayed this move in an attempt to bring down Giant Jack. :* 火薬星|Rōringu Kyaku Boshi|literally meaning "Rolling Gunpowder Star"}}: Usopp rolls while firing off Kayaku Boshis. Usopp first displayed this move in an attempt to bring down Giant Jack. * : Usopp launches a rotten egg at the target's face in order to blind or distract them. In the English versions, this is called Egg Star. This was first seen being used unsuccessfully against some of the Arlong Pirates in order to run away from them after he shot Arlong. This attack can be used to disable the enemy´s smell (as seen during his fight with Luffy), and in the videogame One Piece: Grand Adventure, it disorientates the target. * : Usopp fires a smoke bomb to confuse his enemies. As Sogeking, this technique is called |Sogekingu Sumōku Sutā}}. In the English versions, this is called Smoke Star. This was first seen being used against Arlong and his pirates in an attempt to escape from them. * : Usopp fires a flame pellet. The damage of this attack can be increased by previously covering the target with flammable substance, like throwing alcohol bottles at them (shown in his fight with Chew), and if combined with a great amount of gas, it can unleash a big explosion (Usopp uses a Breath Dial to perform this as shown in his fight with Luffy). This is occasionally called Fire Star, Flame Star, and Flaming Star in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Hot Salsa Star in the 4Kids dub. This was first seen being used at Chew. Often in the FUNimation dub, it's referred to as Exploding Star. * : same thing as Tamago Boshi only with a fresh egg instead of a rotten one. In the English versions, this is called Fresh Egg Star. This was first seen being used against Richie. While missing it's target initially, the egg that was fired provided a path past the lion to the Going Merry, as Richie chased after the shot for a small and much needed meal. * : Usopp fires a pellet containing Tabasco sauce either at the target's eyes or mouth. This is called Deluxe Pepper Sauce Star in the Viz Manga, Hot Sauce Star in the 4Kids dub, and Special Tobasco Star in the FUNimation dub. This was first seen being used against Mr.5 with Usopp yelling the name Kayaku Boshi in order to disguise the attack. * : Usopp fires a signal flare that creates a red smoke pillar to alert his friends to his location. This is called Red Serpent Star in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Unstoppable Red Snake Star in the 4Kids dub. This was first seen being used to signal the other Straw Hats after Vivi deduced the location of Crocodile's bomb during the events in Alubarna. * : First used during his fight with Luffy, Usopp fires a chain of several attached Shuriken which, when fired, separate into a large spread of shuriken to cover a wider radius. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Shuriken Shooting Star. * : Usopp fires a green pellet that explodes on impact and showers the victim with quills. This was first seen being used in Usopp's battle with Luffy. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Blasting Cactus Star. Non-Canon Attacks * : A specialized pink pellet created by the combined intellects of Usopp and Chopper. The pellet is a sleeping drug that, when fired into an enemy's mouth, puts them immediately to sleep. This was first seen in the second anime special against Bayan's choir. * : Usopp fires a pellet filled with pepper at an enemy. This thus causes his opponent to sneeze uncontrollably. This was first seen being used against Luffy in their battle in the anime. The sneezing caused Luffy to constantly fall upon Usopp's caltrops. In the FUNimation dub this is called Pepper Star. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, it was originally depicted as being colored brown per the Volume 5 cover. In the anime, it is depicted as being colored green. The manga later changed and followed the anime's coloring also as it later depicted the slingshot as green on the Volume 35 cover. References Site Navigation fr:Usopp-Techniques/Ginga Pachinko Category:Projectile Weapons Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Weapons Category:Fighting Styles Subpages